


"Mistletoe"

by TheGreenMeerkat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And with no angst!, Christmas, Fluff, I've never written something so small, Kinda, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenMeerkat/pseuds/TheGreenMeerkat
Summary: Virgil learns the difference between mistletoe and holly.Roman does, too.





	"Mistletoe"

**Author's Note:**

> So this little piece didn't get much attention on Amino or Tumblr, so because I'm constantly craving validation, I decided to post it here before December is over.
> 
> Enjoy!

    For a chilly day in late December, it was surprisingly quiet in the mindscape. Though, Virgil’s sure if you passed by Roman’s room at this time, you would hear the faint noise of holiday music drifting through.

    He didn’t have many other Christmases with the sides to compare it to, but this particular one had so far been… nice, in a peaceful way. Sure, they’ve had their stressful busy days, but the days in between spent drinking hot cocoa while watching holiday specials have been much more memorable. Everyone just seems very content.

    There was one little thing, though, that was putting Virgil on edge this lovely holiday season: Roman’s constant flirting.

    Virgil was not dense by any means, but even the most oblivious person in the world would be able to see the romantic side’s attempts to woo his counterpart. And it’s not like Virgil didn’t want to be wooed, it’s just… relationships mean being vulnerable, and he’s not completely sure if he’s ready for that.

    Fortunately, he was getting a break from Roman at this moment thanks to him needing to help Thomas finish up his writing. Patton was also in his own room, as he tended to be around midday.

    Virgil, however, doesn’t like spending too much time in his room, for obvious reasons. Logan doesn’t either, tending to read or do puzzles in the Commons during his free time, though Virgil has no idea why.

    The emo side’s eyes begin to wander away from his phone from boredom. They land on the entrance to the kitchen, where a tiny plant is suspiciously hanging from the ceiling. He’s sure Patton put it up there, which gives him an idea.

    “Hey L, plan on using that mistletoe to your advantage?”

    Logan scoffed and rolled his eyes, but a pink hue was just very visible on his cheeks and ears. “Absolutely not.”

    Now it was Virgil’s turn to scoff. “Logan, c'mon! You know he likes you back! Why don’t you make a move already?”

    “I could say the same to you, but that is not the point.” His eyes fell back onto his book, not even bothering to show he’s speaking to Virgil at all. “That plant over there is what is known as holly. Mistletoe is much more ‘leafy,’ and doesn’t include red berries. It’s quite a common mistake made during the holidays.”

    …huh. He has a feeling he should probably keep that in mind.

//

    It’s the night before Christmas, and everyone is buzzing about. Patton is currently making cookies, Roman helping him, while Logan and Virgil are making sure Thomas has everything ready for tomorrow.

    “Virgil, Logan! There’s hot chocolate ready if either of you want some!” Patton calls to them. Despite Logan’s secret sweet tooth, he stays to help Thomas as Virgil grabs his own drink.

    When he walks through the kitchen entrance, he doesn’t even think about the “mistletoe” hanging above his head, or the fact that Roman is exiting the kitchen at the same time. That’s why it’s very shocking to suddenly be stopped by the other side’s hand on his arm.

    “I believe I have caught you under the mistletoe, my love.”

    Virgil tries his best to pretend his heart didn’t skip a beat from being called that. Instead, his brain finally catches up to him and he can’t help but smirk. “Hate to break it to ya, Princey, but that isn’t mistletoe.”

    It takes all of his control not to laugh when Roman’s face falls in defeat. “What?”

    “It’s holly. Common mistake.” He almost walks away to leave it at that, but then again… he’s feeling a bit more confident than usual. Perhaps it’s the season, or maybe it’s the thought of beating Roman at his own game.

    He reaches up to grab the holly off the ceiling, then puts it behind his back. When he brings it back to its rightful place, there’s a proper, leafy mistletoe instead. “There. Now, what were you saying?”

    “I- Uh-” Roman stammers, clearly not expecting this turn of events. This time, Virgil does let out a small laugh as he leans in closer to Roman, and…

    Kisses him on the cheek.

    Because the fact is, Virgil isn’t ready yet. But the kiss is a promise that he _will_ be, eventually. For now, that’s enough for both of them.

    Besides, maybe New Years will bring some surprises with it?

**Author's Note:**

> If you got the time and want to make this lonely writer feel cool, consider following my Tumblr @green-writes-sanderssides
> 
> If ya don't want to do that, then leave me a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
